


potpourri

by inotherwords



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fun, Gift Fic, Holidays, Snowball Fight, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inotherwords/pseuds/inotherwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pine isn't only for potpourri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	potpourri

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marchsky, who asked for Christmas fluff during the 2007 oh_she_knows secret santa.

Sitting on the ground with snow melting down her face is not quite how Rose imagined spending her Christmas Eve, but she supposed there were much worse ways to do it. At least they had managed to end up on Earth in some relative time period. In an area with snow.

Lots of it.

Brushing the snow off of her face, she ducked behind her snow embankment and packed together a snowball, listening for sounds of breathing, or even a heartbeat. Two hearts should beat even louder, she reasoned, and peered over the edge. Prior to their digging trenches in the snow, she and the Doctor were having something that resembled a normal evening, going something like this:

The door to the TARDIS burst open in a wintry gust.

"Ah, fancy all that powdery white stuff. Perfect for...shaved ice, eh Rose? Rose! How do you feel about pine flavour?" the Doctor asked, bouncing a bit on his heels and biting his lower lip with a hopeful look in her direction.

"If you reckon you can make it - and as long as you have those triangular type thingys to eat from - I will give it a go," she had agreed, wondering if pine would taste as good as it smelled in potpourri packets. She knew that look and realised she had no other choice but to see where this plan went. Hopefully, for tonight, not off-planet.

Rose only heard a gleeful 'brilliant!' before the Doctor ran into the depths of the TARDIS only to come back a minute later, arms full with some overly large green machine, a bag, and a bucket.

"Here!" he chirped, tossing her a plastic bucket from what Rose could only assume was a sand castle set, and pointing toward the still open door.

"Are you mad? I'm not going out there! You don't even know where we are, yeah? And it's bloody freezing!" she protested, rubbing her arms to showcase just how cold it was. For all she knew, they had landed in the middle of Siberia, and would freeze upon leaving.

"Pah! You'll be fine. Just - just quick! Here, take this, " he said, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it at Rose. It landed over her head, and Rose could only roll her eyes and climb in as he added, "It will keep you warm. Shoo! It's time for my pine flavor making extravaganza!" he grinned, peeking into the velvety purple bag.

Rose raised an eyebrow skeptically, "For the record, a pinecone shoved on top of ice does not make pine flavor. And you better send a search party if I'm not back in a few," she shook a finger, heading toward the door.

The Doctor's face softened, and Rose lowered her eyes. "I would bring the universe to look, Rose." Just as soon as it began, the moment ended, and Rose escaped into the much cooler atmosphere outside for her beach bucket of snow.

Returning a few minutes later, the Doctor had met her at the door with a glass of an amber-y green liquid and a shaved ice holder, as per Rose's request. Thrusting the glass into her hands, he scooped some of the ice into the holder and motioned for her to pour some of his pine extravaganza concoction on top of the snow. Feeling this wasn't quite how you did it, but going along anyhow, Rose drizzled some of the sticky liquid onto the snow.

Eyeing it over, Rose mentally decided that the Doctor should probably test his experiment first to avoid any...any complications. Right. Whatever they may be.

"Uhm, chef first!" she declared, giving him her most encouraging you-better-than-me smile.

Watching carefully, the Doctor gave an experimental lick and Rose, for the umpteenth time, wondered if he relished using his tongue at any given opportunity. She supposed she wasn't watching as carefully as she thought as she found the cone flying at her, landing on her nose and sliding down the jacket to the floor.

"Oi! Too much of an extravaganza for you, I s'ppose?" Rose smirked, sneaking her tongue out to taste the liquid - an action she soon regretted. The only natural course of action was to reach into the bucket and launch a snowball at the Doctor, who had unfortunately caught onto her and made a beeline for the open door and into the snowy plain.

**-**  
  
Rose, still peering over the top of her snow trench, raised an arm to lob a snowball but felt something catch her wrist as she wound back to throw. Spinning around, she found herself staring straight into the Doctor's twinkling brown eyes.

"I haven't given up!" she half-complained, slightly glad that the Doctor had made his way over. She was feeling a bit damp, and this pine flavor-covered jacket wasn't quite holding the cold out any longer. 

"I know," he remarked, removing his scarf to tie around her neck and extending a hand to help her up. "I was thinking maybe we could do hot chocolate. Nice and easy, right? You love chocolate! I love chocolate!"

Rose stood up and headed toward the TARDIS with a tug on his hand, "Only if it's done the proper way with a tin of cocoa and hot milk!"

"And whipped cream?" the Doctor supplied.

"And whipped cream," Rose confirmed.

"Next year we can give pine a go again, mayhap. Merry Christmas, Rose."

"Merry Christmas, pinecone."


End file.
